Stories Of A Flaming Love
by HappyEmoAK
Summary: This isn't an actual story. More like sub-stories that come from a general idea that I'm to lazy to put into story-format. Smut. Violence. RoyXOC I take requests and ideas into consideration!


The door slammed shut as a couple stormed into the house.

"God damnit! You piss me the _fuck _off sometimes!"

One was the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. He was dressed in his usual military uniform, until he stripped himself of the jacket and left himself in only a white tee-shirt and his pants.

"I don't see why you get so angry when I try to protect you!"

The other was a girl named Robyn Elric. She was the elder sister to the Fullmetal Alchemist and Alphonse Elric. Her chocolate brown hair was let down to her waist as it normally is and her matching eyes were shining with anger.

"I'm not _fragile_, Roy!"

"You seem to forget that you're a woman!" Robyn snarled at his response.

"What does me being a woman have to do with _anything_?"

"You're body isn't as strong as a man's!"

Robyn clenched her fist and walked ove to her boyfriend. She set one han on his shoulder then pulled her fist back and punched him square in the chest. Roy –not expecting the blow-, stumbled back and crashed into the small bar they had.

He looked up to see her glarng at him with eyes that said '_fight back. I'll show you just how _fragile _I am.'_ He picked himself up and gazed evenly at the girl. In a flash, she had thrown a hidden knife at him, creating a small cut on his chest and ripping his shirt.

Roy sighed and held his arm out. He snapped and Robyn was pushed to the side from the blast of the small explaosion that was created next to her. She was thrown into a vase but paid no attention to the shard cutting into her skin.

Standing up, she dodged another explsion and ran at him. She managed to throw him into a grandfather clock. It crumbled underneath the force that he was thrown. He snarled and snapped once more. The chair she was next to had exploded and sent burning pieces of cotton everywhere. Robyn sheilded her face and looked to where the chair was.

She turned and ran for the stairs. Explosions followed her as Roy stood up. He ran after her and stopped when he got to the doorway of their room. It was quiet. No footsteps, no shuffling- nothing. He cautiously stepped in, looking around.

He only heard the 'woosh' and 'crack' as a bullet whizzed past his head and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He looked to the direction that the bullet came from; Robyn had a gun pointed in his direction. Their eyes met and she took a step foreward.

The familiar sound of fingers hitting the palm of a hand had Robyn runing at Roy as the closet door flew off of its hinges in a giant firey mess. It knocked down a few pictures and shattered the mirror. He dodged her punch and twisted her hand behind her back. The gun dropped from her hand.

She clenched her jaw from the pain as he pulled her arm further back. She hooked the top of her foot around his ankle and pulled. They both ended up falling backward, her on top of Roy as he landed on the ground. Robyn turned and grabbed her gun.

She placed her knees on either side of his hips and fisted his hair, pressing the barrel of the gun to his throat. He grabbed her own hair and set his hand by her face, ready to snap. They both breathed heavily and just starred at each other. Robyn lifted the gun and dropped the magazine next to his head, setting the gun next to it. She leaned down and crashed their lips together.

Roy fliped their position and ripped her already shredded top from her body as she did the same to him. They moved and kissed with rage flowing through their bodies. Their hands were rough on the other, as if hoping to damage their partners body more then they already were.

He mercilessly sucked and bit at her neck, enjoying the sounds she made. Her hands worked on his pants and she pushed them down his legs. He kicked them off and incinerated her shorts and underwear. She gasped as the heat reached her core and then it was gone. Roy smirked and pulled his gloves off, harshly shoving two fingers into her.

Her back arched and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Both of her hands pulled his face up so she could kiss him, rolling him onto his back. She pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his erection. She groaned into his mouth as she began to ride him. They broke apart and he set her forehead against his neck.

Roy smirked and set on hand on her hip, pushing her harder onto him. His eyes took in her slender body and the tattoo of the flower with the portruding stem that covered her sides. She was covered in little cuts and her body glistened with a sheet of sweat. He had never been so _turned on _in his life. He reached down and pinched her clit, earning a sharp gasp from the woman on top of him.

"Nng, fuck you…" She groaned.

"You already are." He said, a little out of breath. She glared at him.

"You think you're, ah! F-Funny, don't you?"

He sat up and gripped onto her hips, slamming her against him. She screamed out and dug her nails into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his lower back as he began to thrust upwards, crossing his own legs. He was hitting a totally new spot; it was driving her insane!

"R-Roy! Oh, fuck!" She yelled, dragging her hands down his back. Roy grinned and ran his hand along her supple bottom, going along her bottom thigh. He pulled her closer and moved deeper. His breaths were becoming more ragged as he neared his limit.

"Robyn…" He groaned. She leaned up and kissed him, pressing their chests together. He could feel almost every inch of her body against him. She pressed against his lips harder and he felt her walls tighten with her orgasm.

Her toes curled. Her sex quivered. Her back arched as far as it could. She had never had an orgasm like this! It's like flames were running through her veins and setting everything blazing with this passionate fire. Excuse the pun. Roy couldn't hold back and he released himself inside of her, feeling her milk him of every drop he could give.

They tried to regain their breath and they laid limply against the other. The after-high was incredible. They held each other and Roy could feel her pulse, her heart was beating like a mockingbirds wing. He smiled and pulled out of her. She gave a moan of dissapointment. He managed to grab the sheet from the bed and cover them with it.

"That was…" Robyn started and she let out a breath.

"Yeah." She looked at the room and sighed.

"_This is going to a bitch to clean up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I know this is horrible, but bear with me please. It's my first smut. <strong>

**ANYWHORE.**

**Basically, I've been having ideas lately that are really good, but I'm to lazy to think of a plot and write an actual story. So, this is just going to be where I write down whatever good idea comes to mind. Granted, most of them will probably be smut or something close to it, maybe even some gory stuff. I've kinda got a thing for the two of those. **

**And I know what you're thinking- _Wow an OC who's related to Ed an Al? That's soo original. _She's not that bad- honestly!**

**I'll take your requests and ideas into consideration for when I write! **

**LoveLove, Aimee.**


End file.
